Many golfers find themselves needing to practice uphill, side hill, and downhill shots. The present invention features an adjustable golf surface system for providing a user endless ball lies to practice hitting.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.